A Demigod Story
by GuardianVampire13
Summary: Annabeth Chase is just your average girl with a slightly crazy dad, whose moves all around the country dragging his daughter with him. Now they have moved back to New York, and Annabeth meets her new group of friends, but they're, different. Is she? R&R!
1. A New City, A New School, And New Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO, nor the chacters. But I own my own stuff.**

I took a deep breath and walked in the doors of Goode High, my new school. I have moved a lot in my life, my dad was an inventor/historian. He loved to travel around to see great inventions, and old battle sites. That was how we ended up here. He wanted to see the 'great inventions of the Big Apple.' Really, I think he wanted to come back to the place where he met my mom.

I don't remember her much, only what my dad has told me. He said I have her eyes. He claims I'm special, that I was different from the other kids, but in the best way possible. And I believed him. My dad never lies, and if he does, I can see right through him.

While I thought about my mom, trying to remember the smallest detail, I walked through the school. I was so lost in thought I didn't see the boy until I had actually run into him.

He grunted when I ran into him, but he was better off than I was. He remained standing, while I was knocked on my butt.

"Sorry! I didn't see you!" I said, taking the hand he offered me.

"It's okay. It's my fault for standing in the middle of the hall," he said, grinning as he ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair. "I'm Luke, by the way. Luke Castellan."

"I'm Annabeth Chase," I said, shaking the hand I was still holding.

"Cool, hey what's your first class? Mine's English with the Blowfish."

"The… Blowfish?" I asked, not getting what he was saying.

"Oh, sorry I forgot that your new here. The blowfish is a nickname for Mr. Blofis. But , don't call him that. He doesn't like it."

"Thanks for the advice, and could you show me where that is? I've got him first to," I said, smiling sheepishly.

It turned out I had Luke in my first for classes, so when lunch came around, I asked if I could eat it with him. "Sure! I could introduce you to all my friends," he replied.

Once we got our lunches, we walked to the most crowded table in the place, and sat down. He had a lot of friends. He had about nine, just sitting on one end of the table. He plopped down in between two girls, and I found an open spot in between a girl with red hair, and a boy with the worst case of acne ever seen by mankind.

"Okay, everybody, this is my new friend Annabeth. Annabeth, these are my friends; Percy, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Connor, Travis, Rachel, Selena, and Grover," Luke said, assigning everybody a name.

"Hi," I said, looking around at everyone. One of the girls, Rachel, was staring at me. Then she randomly blurted out, "Five on Athena."

Then all of them started talking, and placing bets on random Greek gods. I started to wonder about their sanity.

"How about we find out?" asked Thalia, brushing her hair away from her bright blue eyes, "My house after school? It's the weekend anyways, so how about a three day overnighter?"

Everyone replied with "Sure!" and "Of course!". "What's your address?" I asked.

"413 Wallaby Way, over by the zoo," she replied

I have a feeling I'm gonna like this school.

**Hey, another disclaimer: I don't own Wallaby Way, that goes to the Australians. I was just thinking of Finding Nemo….. Anyway, please, review, for all of the little lost fish out there.**

**~Isabelle~**


	2. Thalia's House

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO, and never will. Unless, my master plan of meeting Rick and becoming (cue girly voice) BFFs! Then getting him to put the series in his will and giving it to me! ;) works****.**** Like that would happen.**

The rest of the day passed really fast. ADHD working to my advantage. Did I mention that I also have dyslexia? But that's one reason I like this school, it's perfectly wired so that kids like me can get through a whole day without messing something up extremely bad.

I ran home, and trough everything in my bag, and left a note to my dad, explaining where I was and when I was going to be home. Then, I ran out and flagged down a taxi. I was so excited to spend time with all of my friends. And get to know Percy. I hadn't realized it at lunch but he was HOT!

"Lady, we're here," said the cabbie.

"Thanks!" I replied, tossing in the cash.** (Sorrry if the whole taxi thing was incorrect, I live in a town where there is only 1 taxi!)**

I ran up to the door and rang the bell, and a boy about three years younger than me opened the door. "Hi!" he said, letting me in.

"Hello," I replied, looking him up and down. He had blonde hair, and looked nothing like Thalia, other than the blue eyes.

"Jason! Who is it?" her voice came down the stairs.

"I don't know, never seen her before," he said, walking away.

"Oh, come on up, Annabeth!" she said. In guessed Jason knew everybody else that was coming. I walked up the stairs and found Thalia, standing in front of a door marked with yellow lightning going down the sides.

"Follow me, we'll hang out in the rec room 'til every one shows up," she said, leading me down the hall, into a giant room. This place had everything from video games, to a karaoke stage.

"Where is everybody else?" I asked, setting down my stuff.

"Well, Luke said he'd be late, Percy's in the bathroom, Nico is with his sister, shopping for clothes, and Grover and Rachel and the others are taking a helicopter ride here," she said, listing them off on her fingers.

"Wait, _helicopter ride_?"

"Yeah, Rachel's parents are loaded."

"So says the girl with a fricking mansion," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Percy, in all his shining glory.

"She has a helicopter, a mansion, a penthouse suite, and a state-of-the-art-"

"Okay, Thals, you win," Percy said, laughing.

The doorbell rang and Thalia called, "Jason if you get that, I'm gonna kill you!" and ran to get it.

"Who's Jason?" I asked, confused.

"Her little brother. He's pretty cool," he said, running his hand through his hair. His messy jet black hair that hung in those deep green eyes…..

I think I just fell in love.

**I love that chapter, just a little Percabeth for ya there. Hmmm…. Should I do Thalia and Nico or Thalia and Luke? Please review!**

**~Isabelle~**


	3. Swimming Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO. So sadly.**

Thalia came back in, Nico and Bianca trailing behind her. "The others are gonna be here in about five minutes. They're going to pick up Luke first," Thalia said.

"I'm gonna go play that game," Nico said, pointing to Left for Dead 2.

"I'm coming to," Bianca said. I thought that that was strange. Bianca didn't really seem like the kind of person who would play that type of game, she seemed way too nice, and down to earth.

"Cool! Hey, Thalia, is your pool open?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm gonna go find out what Jason's up to," she replied.

"Come on, Annabeth! Grab your swimsuit. We're swimming!" Percy said, taking off his shirt and darting down the hall. I hesitated, then pulled out my grey swimsuit. Grey was my favorite color. I went and changed, then went down the hall until I found the room with a gigantic pool. I walked in, and looked around, not seeing Percy anywhere.

"Percy?" I called out. I walked to the edge of the pool, and looked in. I gasped, Percy was just lying at the bottom of the pool, eyes closed.

"Oh my God!' I cried out. His eyes shot open, then he grinned.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said, after he had shot out of the water.

"What the hell! How could you stay under there so long!" I said, hitting him in the arm.

"I have a lot of practice," he said, shaking the water out of his hair, "Come on, jump in!"

"Uhh, Percy? I can't swim," I said, looking down at my feet.

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"Never learned how. My dad never let me near water. He never went near it himself. This city is the closest we have ever been to the ocean."

"I think Rachel is gonna win the bet. Anyway, don't worry, I'll teach you," he said, taking my hand and leading me to the shallow end of the pool.

"But what if I start to drown? I'm not too sure about this," I said, looking at the water.

"Certified lifeguard, at your service," Percy said, grinning.

He taught me how to swim, it was only a few simple strokes, but still. He was so close to me the whole time. He was holding my hands as he demonstrated the moves for me.

"Percy! Annabeth! Come on guys! We have dinner!" Rachel called.

"Be right there!" I called back.

Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the pool. He handed me a towel, and took his own. I rushed back into the rec room, changed back into my clothes, and rushed back to Percy, bringing him his shirt.

"Thanks, Annabeth," he said.

We walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Hey you guys," Rachel said.

"Rachel, I think you're gonna win," Percy said.

"Okay, what is this bet you guys keep talking about?" I asked, getting irritated. They all looked at me.

"She doesn't even know about them, does she, Rachel?" Thalia said.

"Nope," Rachel said, popping the p.

"She is one though, right?" Luke asked.

"Of course, otherwise, she wouldn't be going to Goode," Rachel replied.

"Well, it's just a little bet we place on each of the new kids. No biggie," Silena said. She was very different from the rest of the kids here. Come to think of it, they were all very different. From mischievous to punk to goofy to popular.

"Sure, whatever," I said, rolling my eyes, "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza!" sang Will. Amazingly, he had a good voice.

"Hey, Thalia, where's your mom?" Nico asked.

"She's back in LA, filming the next season of her show," she said, taking a piece of pizza.

We all laughed and talked and ate pizza. When we were done, we heard the door bell ring.

"Hmm, I don't think I invited anybody else," Thalia said.

"They're my friends," Jason said.

"Piper and Leo?" Percy asked.

"Yup," Jason said, heading towards the door.

"Piper and Leo? Who are they?" I asked.

"Jason's best friend and girlfriend," Travis said.

"Oh, okay," I said. I hated not knowing things, so having to ask so many questions was very annoying.

All of a sudden, Silena gasped. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" she squealed.

I inwardly groaned. I hated Truth or Dare.

**How is it? Good? Bad? I have decided to do Thalico, but then I got thinking (a dangerous pass time, I know), what about doing Bianca and Luke? Tell me what you think.**

**~Isabelle~**


	4. Truth or Dare? Truth!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO. But I own evrything that happens in this chapter (smiles evily and wrings her hands).**

"Okay, newbie, you have to learn the rules of our Truth or Dare," Travis said, grinning and wringing his hands.

"Stop being such a jerk, Travis," Bianca said, lightly hitting his arm, "Our rules aren't any different from your average Truth or Dare."

"At least, not yet," Connor said, perfectly imitating his brother.

"Shut up you two!" Percy said. Either he had a short temper when it came to the or he was defending me. How cute!

"Alrighty then, Will, truth or dare?" Thalia said, turning to the perky guy right next to her.

"Hmm, let's see, dares are fun, but dangerous with you. Then there are the truths... I'll go dare," he said throwing out his chest.

She got up, and left the room. I was confused, then Luke said, "She's gone to get the whipped cream." I knew then that something bad was about to happen. I had spent all of five hours, and I already knew that Thalia and a can of whipped cream was possibly the worst combination in the world.

She came back, and threw the can at Will. He looked at her, willing her not to say the words that he knew would fall from her mouth. "You know what to do," she said menicingly.

"I hate your guts, Grace," he said, standing up. He walked over behind Silena. I saw where this was going. "So sorry, Silena," then he opened the can and emptied it all over her.

The room froze. Silena was in complete shock. Will slithered back to his spot next to Thalia.

"That. Was. My. Favorite. Shirt!" she screached. Then she tackled Thalia.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down beauty queen," Thalia said, wiping whipped cream off her face.

"Grover, truth or dare?" Will asked, obviously trying to break the tension.

"After what just happened? Truth!" he bleated out.

"Most embarrising moment ever?" Will asked.

"When I, um, _called_ the wrong Juniper," he said, his face turning red.

"Who's Juniper?" I whispered to Rachel, who was sitting next to me.

"His girlfriend," she whispered back. I nodded my head.

"Wait, did you write her number down wrong?" Percy said, casting a quick glance at me.

"Okay, you guys are definatly hiding more than one thing. Why do you look at me when you ask questions sometimes? What are you hiding?" I said, glaring around at them.

"Hm, you would think it would have happened by now," Rachel said, looking at a spot above my head.

"_What_ would have happened by now! You're all being secretive, why?" I demanded.

"Chill, Annabeth," Luke said.

"I won't chill until you tell me what this whole thing is about!" I said, my voice raising.

"She always did have to know everything, just like her father. Didn't believe for a second that I was a normal girl," a new voice said.

"I win," Rachel said. I turned and looked at the new speaker. She was a beautiful woman, dressed in an army uniform.

"Who are you?" I asked. She reminded me of someone.

"Think, Annabeth," she said smiling. I knew that smile from somewhere….

"Mom?" I said. Yes, it was her. We had the same eyes, and the same hair color. I was sure now.

"Yes, Annabeth, I am your mother."

"Then answer me something. How did you know where I was? Where have you been? Why are you suddenly coming_ now_?" I said, firing off questions. And those were only the tip of the iceberg.

"I knew where you are because I am a goddess, and have ways of finding that knowledge. I have been on Olympus, watching over you and your half-siblings. I am coming now to claim you, for it was time to do so," she replied.

"Are you staying?" I asked, thinking how overjoyed my father would be.

"Sadly, I'm not allowed. Fredrick was my favorite, and I would have loved to stay. But, alas, I could not," she said.

Thunder rumbled outside. Thalia muttered something that sounded like, "Shut up, Dad."

"It is unwise to speak to our father like that, Thalia," the woman said. Then she vanished.

It was silent for a few moments, then Travis said, "Piece of advice for you, smarty-pants. Never bet against Rachel." Then he took a wad of cash out of his pockets and gave it to her.

"Alright everyone pay up," she said, holding out her hand. "You to Percy," she said, eyeing him.

"Hey, I backed out," he said, holding up his hands.

"Is this… normal?" I asked, looking around at them.

"Not really, I mean claiming, yeah. But your mom actually coming down from Olympus to claim you, that's a new one," Thalia said.

"So you've all been claimed?"

"Yeah, everybody but our little mortal," Conner said, pushing Rachel's knee.

"Wait, mortal? What do you mean?"

"Well, Rachel isn't a demigod," Percy said.

"Okay, you've got me. I'm confused," I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Well, Rachel is our oracle," Silena said.

"Okay, start from the beginning."

"Well, the school we go to is a safe place, one of the only ones in the world, for demigods. That's what we are. Rachel has been allowed in because she can see through the Mist and has been given the gift of prophecy by Apollo. All of us are taught to fight, to defend ourselves against the monsters," Percy said.

"Who are your guys' parents? If it's not too personal," I added.

"Well, I'm a daughter of Zeus," Thalia said.

"And were sons of Hermes," Connor said.

"Children of Hades," Bianca muttered.

"The almighty son of Apollo," Will said.

"Daughter of Aphrodite," Silena twinkled.

"Son of Poseidon," Percy muttered.

"What about you, Grover?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm no demigod," he said.

"But-"

'I'm a satyr," he said, pulling up a pant leg and showing off his goat leg.

"Okay, what about Piper, Leo and Jason?"

"Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Zeus," Silena said.

"Okay, this hasn't gone from normal to weird," I said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Percy said.

"You said that it was unusual for a parent to actually come down and claim their kids?" I asked. This was my last question, since I was really good at picking up on things.

"Yeah, you must be one of her favorites," Percy said. I so wanted him to say 'you're my favorite,' but he didn't, which is just my luck.

**What do ya think? Good? Bad? Please review!**

**~Isabelle~**


	5. Duets, Sincerely Kira

**Disclaimer!: I know this is your favorite part of the story! I own nothing, except the new person coming in. I have decided that I'm gonna do this different everytime. So I would like ideas.**

"Thalia!" a voice called from downstairs.

"What?" she called back.

The girl, Piper, stuck her head in the room, "Can I invite my friend over? Jason said I had to ask you."

"Sure, as long as it's not that one girl," Thalia said, but Piper was already on the phone.

"Kira! Come over to Jason's house!"

"Damn it! Not Kira!" Thalia groaned.

"Kira?" I asked.

"My half sister. The girl has the voice of an angel," Will said.

"Kira Nelson, a Muse in disguise," Travis said, a dreamy look on his face.

"Okay, fine, but you had better grab a partner now, Kira loves karaoke," Thalia said.

Some how, everyone paired up, leaving me with Percy. Not that I had a problem with that, it just seemed that he wouldn't be able to sing very well.

"Well, what song do you want to do?" I asked, looking uncomforatabley at my hands

"Airplanes," Percy said.

"Okay," I muttered. Then a voice came up the stairs.

"Hey, Piper!" it said.

"Oh, hey Kira! Come on they're all upstairs in the rec room," Piper said.

Piper, Jason, Leo, and Kira walked in. "Oh goody! You're all paired up!" she said, "But I want to also do solos."

"Sure, whatever," everyone muttered. I know what I would do, Fearless by Taylor Swift. I couldn't stand the way he was looking at his partner.

"I guess I'll choose who's gonna go first. And it's gonna be, Annabeth and Percy!" Kira said, leading the way to the karaoke stage.

"Well, we're gonna do Airplanes, by B.O.B. and Haley Williams," Percy said. I took a deep breath as the music started and began to sing.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)"___

_"Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night"___

_"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars_

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)"__

_"Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes"___

_"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)"_

Everyone began cheering. They apparently liked us. Thalia and Nico went next, singing I Wouldn't Have Nothing. Will and Bianca went then, with Breaking Free. Connor and Rachel sang I Want It All. Travis and Selena then went up and sang Start of Something New. Luke and Grover decided to goof off and sing Eenie Meenie. Jason and Piper sang Something There. Leo and Kira sang You Are The Music In Me.

Then Kira announced that it was time for solos.

**Good? Bad? Please Review!**

**Kira Nelson is my very best friend. She has a voice worthy of Apollo. Love You, Kira!**

**~Isabelle~**


	6. Solos, Sincerely Kira

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO**

I watched as all my friends went up, singing completely different songs. Thalia sang Headstrong, followed by Rachel, who sang Evergirl. Kira sang Lean on Me, and Will sang Go the Distance. Luke sang Gettcha' Head In The Game, and Percy sang On the Way Down. Silena sang Material Girl, and nailed it better than Madonna herself. Jason sung White and Nerdy, and Leo hit that Wierd Al back with Amish Paradise. Nico sang Kryptonite, and his sister sang Beauty and the Beast. Connor sang Love the Way You Lie, both singing in a high pitched voice, and rapping like a mad man. Travis sang Uptown Girl, and Piper sang Honor to Us All. Grover did Gangsta' Paradise, and came and pushed me toward the stage.

"You're up blondie," he said.

I took a deep breath, and began singing into the microphone,

_"There's somethin' 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_Theres a glow off the pavement_

_Walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

_"We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_"And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_"So baby drive slow_

_Til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passengers seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it rememember it_

_"And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you Id dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_"Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_my hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in & Im a little more brave_

_Its the first kiss it's flawless really somethin its_

_fearless._

_"And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you Id dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless"_

I finished the song, out of breath and blushing hard as my friends went wild. I gave them a small smile.

That's pretty much how my weekend went. Actually, how all of my weekends have gone.

**What do you think? Very much of these chapters shall be added, compliments of my bronchitis, sinus infection, and myself. Please review, make my sick days better. XD**

**~Isabelle~**


	7. Proms and Proposals

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Well, most of it. Most of it belongs to Rick Riordan.**

It was senior year, and I was still vying for Percy's attention, too much of a wimp to ask him out myelf. I was praying to Aphroditie that he would ask me to senior prom, which is on Friday. Today is Monday, so things aren't looking too good.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy said, coming up behind me and swinging his legs over the bench so he was sitting next to me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I said, closing my book on arcitetchure. He and I used those nicknames when ever we weren't fighting for our lives.

"So, are you doing anything Friday?" he asked, sounding a bit akward.

"Um, no, not to my vastly superior knowledge," I said, flashing him a grin.

"Well, um, I was just wondering if you, um, would, uh, like to go to the dance with me? Uh, as friends of course," he mumbled, turning bright red.

"Sure," I said as casually as I could, even though it felt like the Furiies were doing flips in my stomache. I picked up my book, and stood up. "Sorry, I've got to go." I walked as calmly as I could around the corner, then bolted for Thalia's locker.

"Hey, Annabeth," she said, loading her books for the next class into her arms.

"Thalia, he asked me!" I said, almost jumping up and down with joy.

"Awesome! What are you going to wear?" she asked, shifting her books from one arm to another.

"I have no clue. What about you? Are you going?" I asked, opening my own locker, and changing books.

"Yeah, I'm going with Nico," she replied.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked.

"You are going to wear what I tell you to wear!" Silena said, skipping over to where we were.

"Okay," I said, hesitant.

"My house, Friday, right after school," she ordered. Then she skipped off.

"Do you know who she's going with?" Thalia asked, looking after her.

"She's going with Charels Beckendorf. You know, the hephutsus kid? They've benn dating for about three weeks now. The record for longest time dating for an Aphrodite kid. They're probably gonna get married," I said. "Come on, wer're gonna be late."

The rest of my week passed by in a blur. Before I knew it, Thalia and I were walking into Silena's closet, which was bigger than her gigantic bedroom.

"Oh. My. Gods," I said, looking up and down the rows of clothes.

"I know, it's small, right?" Silena said, frowning slightly at the room.

"Small? This place might be bigger than my house back in San Francisco!" I said, astonished.

"Well, if you say so. Let's go find you a dress!" she said, grabbing our wrists and pulling us toward the back of the closet.

"Thalia first," she said, sitting me down on a bench, and putting Thalia on a pedistool. She walked over the closes rack of clothes, and dug around. When she emerged, she was holding three dresses; one black with a blue sequin bodiace, one floor lengthed black ball gown with pink ribbon around the waist, and a white dress with black lace over the top of it.

"Try this one first," she said, handing her the one with the blue bodiace. Thalia pulled it on, and looked really akward.

"No," she said, and took another dress that Silena was holding out. She came back out of the small dressing room, and looked in the full length mirror, and looked at the white and black dress.

"No," Silena sang, handing her the last dress. Thalia put it on, and walked back out.

"Oh, Hades yes," I said. The dress looked perfect on her.

"It's perfect. Nico will love it!" Silena said. Then she turned to me. "One second, I'll be right back." She went back to the rack of dresses, and came back with two dresses; one white in a Greek robe style, and a floor length deep grey dress.

She handed me the white one first. I went to the dressing room, and put it on. I walked out, and stood in front of the mirror. "I look like my mother," I said, giggling.

"You do. Most like that picture in the book you were reading last week," Thalia said.

"You might scare Percy going like that. Try the other one," Silena said.

"Right," I said. I went and changed. I walked out and over to them.

"Perfect!" Silena squealed. I looked in the mirror, and agreed. I looked like a princess out of a fairytale. "Now let's do make up and hair!"

We spent the next two hours doing make up and hair. My hair was up like Taylor Swift's in the Love Story music video. Thalia's was down in her usual do, and Silena looked almost like Taylor Swift in her Love story dress, with long straight hair.

Ther was a knock at the door. "They're here!" Thalia said.

We rushed down the stairs, and Silena opened the door. All three guys were standing there, looking akward. Beckendorf was in a crisp black suit, and polished black shoes. His hair was slicked back. Nico's hair was in its usual Oliver Oken do, and he had on a tux, and a white shirt rolled up to his elbows. And Percy stood at the back of the group, in a black suit with a sea green vest and tie, and his hair messy over his green eyes.

"Hey," he said. He flushed as he walked over and gave me a hug. I smiled at him. He took my hand and led me out to the car we were all going to ride in. I climbed in, him right behind me.

"To the dance!" Silena said to the driver. And we were off.

We arrived at the school, and climbed out of the car. Percy offered me his arm, and I took it, and let him lead me towards the gym.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, letting go of my arm and bowing in front of me, holding out his hand.

I grinned, and took it. "You may," I said, giggling. He walked with me to the dance floor, and then took me into his arms. I leaned my head against his chest as we turned in a slow circle. The lyrics to the song rang through the air.

_"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_"Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_"That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Yes He did_

_"I think about the years I spent, just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there, you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_"Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_"That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_"But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_"That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_"That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

I looked up at him, and found him looking down at me. Our eyes met, and I felt blood rush to my cheeks. The way he was looking into my eyes embarrassed me. He leaned his head down toward me, and met my lips in my first kiss ever. He pulled away, and looked down at me. I smiled at him, and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down again.

Two years later...

"Annabeth," Percy said, stopping us in the middle of the sidewalk. He turned so that he was standing in font of me.

"Yeah, Percy? What is it?" I asked, looking at him with worry in my eyes.

That's when he got down on one knee, and pulled a little box out of his jacket pocket. "Annabeth Chase? I have loved you since the day I set eyes on you. I still can't believe that you would even give me the time of day, much less the last two years of your life. If you love me as much as I love you, please, Annabeth, marry me," he pleaded. I was having the hardest time not jumping up and down, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Hm, how do I put this," I said, tapping my chin with my finger. I could see fear enter his eyes. I grabed his hand and pulled him to a standing position.

"Please tell me you weren't going to break up with me tonight," he said, still worrying.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it," I said, teaseing him.

"But you're gonna do it now, aren't you?" he asked, hanging his head.

"No, silly, I'm gonna say yes," I said, pulling him close and pressing my lips to his. Cheers erupted from behind me. I smiled, my lips still pressed to Percy's.

"Gods! We really thought that you were gonna say no!" I heard from behind me. I turned around, and saw Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Luke, Silena, and Beckendorf standing on the buisy New York sidewalk.

"Why would I say no? I love this guy!" I said, leaning back into him.

"Hey, Wise Girl. I think you're forgeting something," he said, slidding the thin silver band onto my finger.

I giggled, and pulled him in for another kiss.

**The End!**

**Here are the links for the prom dresses, except for Silena's. If you want to see her's go on to YouTube and look up Love Story Official Music Video**

.com/shop/color-dresses/black-dresses?sr=33&nt=16&ob=da

.com/shop/color-dresses/silver-dresses

.com/shop/color-dresses/white-dresses?sr=17&nt=16&ob=da

.com/shop/color-dresses/black-dresses?sr=17&nt=16&ob=da

**If you would please review, that would be awesome. But remember, flames aren't allowed and will be used for the end of the year bon fire for all of the non flamers.**

**~Isabelle~**


End file.
